Mistletoe
by LOCKandK3Y
Summary: It's christmas time in Kanoha and some mishaps happening. What is this about mistletoe. Shikaino. A small touch of SakuNaruHina to go as an added gift.


hello. its Christmas Time already. so here we are with my favriote couple!

i was suppose to post something else but my buddy has it and i wont be seeing him until January.

so here it is.

"dialogue." (ofcourse)

_'thoughts.'_

_imphasis._

IMPHASIS.

Mistletoe

"Shikamaru!"

"Troublesome girl. It's too cold..." Shikamaru mumbles as he nudges deeper into his pillow; pulling the sheets tighter, closer to his body.

"Shikamaru! Don't make me come up there!" the troublesome blonde girl screams once more from below.

She gets no answer in return, in which complete silence occurs. A grin spreads across Shikamarus face, whether he knows it's a mistake or no.

_Creek. Crack. Bam!_

"SHIKAMARU!"

SMACK!

"HEY!" Shikamaru is jolted out of his bed by two slender yet rough hands at his collar, shaking vigorously.

"It's about time you get out of bed." Ino gleams at the clock, which reads 12:16.

"You're one to talk! You're the one who jumped two stories and broke my window!"

She drops him and finally realizes what had happened.

"Well you should of got up," she says stern. "We need to go."

"Hmm. Go where?"

Taking steps towards the now open window through broken glass, Ino settles herself on the shield, looking away.

"Somewhere…"

XOXOXOX

Throughout the white-snowed Kanoha, you may find peace as children roam around on Christmas Eve. Others rummaging through the busy shops, still searching for the perfect last minute gift. However, that may not be the deal for some….

"Troublesome," Shikamaru has mumbled for the ump-tenth time. The young mans brows have been etched with irritation for as long as their walk. Eighteen minutes.

"Shikamaru, calm down. It's not that bad." Ino chimed, still pulling Shikamaru by the arm. Her hair was tied up in her usually high-pony, yet something was off. Ino seemed most excited, mischevious even. She wore navy blue leggings, grey boots reaching mid lower leg height, and a red coat- the sleeves and neck holes wrapped fully in white cotton. Hardly ninja appropriate.

"Not that bad?! Ino! Where are you taking me?!"

Shikamaru was dressed as usual. The only change being his chunin vest missing and palms covered in dark greyish-green gloves. Shikamaru seemed to only be bewildered in fear as a familiar voice breaks his uncommon rants.

"SAKURA!"

Ino halts for a minute, causing her comrade to crash into her. "Hmm, what's going on?" she whispers to the shadow user.

"Naruto. What is it?" Sakura questions, hands at the hip as she watches him, carefully.

He is racing up to his pink haired friend, more hyper than ever.

"I just wanted to say MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing Sakura in a crashing hug.

"Ahh! NARUTO!"

_POW._

"Naruto!" Hinata cries. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. " Naruto said, rubbing his head; Hinata at his side.

"Here. T-take this…" Hinata gives Naruto a small wrapped box in rice cake designed paper.

"Oh! Thank you Hinata."

"Aww! How kawaii! Shikamaruu~!" Ino shrilled at such a sight, clasping her hands together.

"Psh. Whatever, she can't even get the courage to stop blushing." Shikamaru scoffs as he begins to stroll off without the mind reader. Hands in his pockets, a look of pure disgust plastered on his face.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yells, chasing after him, now angry. "You're just mad because you can't sleep in today!

_'Maybe that's it.'_ She is now beside him, but Shikamaru dares not to look. _'Or maybe…'_

They have finally reached a clearing in the woods beyond Kanohagakure, and Ino halts, rummaging around in whatever pockets she has, head down.

"What is it?" Shikamaru speaks, irritation velar in his voice. "What do you want?"

"Hold on…." Her voice is low, gently. The blondes back faces the pineapple head, Ino finally holding up what it was she had.

"Ino?" Shikamaru raises his brow, not sure if he'll survive and return to his parents.

And…in a sudden burst…it happens!

"Ack! Ino! What are you doing to me?! INO?!"

They both roll around in the heavy snow beneath them, Ino on top, Shikamaru below…struggling.

"Just stay still!"

"No. Ino?! Not my neck!"

"DONE!" Ino radiates a smile down toward Shikamaru, proud of her doings. Shikamaru only grumbles beneath the one still holding him down by the shoulders. Truth be told, a small perverted part of him wanted her to stay straddling his hips forever. It does not come to his wishes.

Ino, now standing, holds out her hand which he does not take. Instead, Shikamaru prompts himself to hold up on his elbows, staring down at the strange green plant carefully, as to not choke, tied around his neck on a green ribbon.

"What is this?" He ask, grabbing at the unusual garment.

Shyly, something never before seen, Ino pulls back her arm slowly.

"…mistletoe…"

"Mistle…toe.?" For once, Shikamaru questions his knowledge of anything, unsure what this means. "Never heard of it…."

"Oh!" Ino brightens instantly, fearless once more. "Well, it's a plant that only grows around this time of year! There's a…tradition it contains…."

"Tradition?" he looks up, almost in disbelief.

"Yes." Ino sits back down, in his lap. This action serves in stunning Shikamaru. But, it's not the only thing which does. Ino continues to lean in, placing her palms back to Shikamarus shoulders. He leans away in a useless attempt to get away.

"In-"

"It is a Holiday tradition. When you spot someone under the mistletoe…"

Ofcourse. A memory of his parents together one Christmas Day crosses his mind, only serving to make him more desperate in utter silence.

"It's only proper that they kiss…"

_ 'But why..?'_

Her cheeks are tinted red, eyes closed, lips…slightly parted. He has to give in. It's Ino. There's no choice, is there?

He gives in. closes his eyes, waits, and when nothing happens he comes closer searching for her.

"Hehe."

There's a warm feeling on his left cheek. Not the blood rushing to his face, instead…she kissed his cheek?!

His eyes widen. Pure shock. Weren't they?

"Merry Christmas, Shikamaru."

She's gone?

"INO!"


End file.
